This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. P2001-32907 filed in Korea on Jun. 12, 2001, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deposition equipment for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device that enables catalyst deposition according to a chemical enhancer (CE) treatment and a plasma treatment for an equal super-filling.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the enhanced performance of semiconductor memory devices, increases in speed and reliability of semiconductor devices are major concerns for designers. Current Cu linings, which are used to increase the speed and reliability of semiconductor devices, use electroplating as a deposition method. However, the electroplating deposition method requires a thin film deposition process of a clean and safe Cu seed layer. Accordingly, the electroplating method depends highly on the seed layer and may be limited in a Tech level of 0.1 xcexcm.
Therefore, it is advantageous to use a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) process in Cu line structures of advanced generation semiconductor devices. Due to the rapid enhancement of these semiconductor devices, decreases in contact size and a rapid increase in aspect ratio are expected. However, the related art Cu film deposition equipment suffers from the following disadvantages.
In the case where a Cu thin film is deposited by the MOCVD process, a problem arises in that it is cumbersome in commercial use due to its relatively low deposition speed. Additionally, further problems arise in that adhesion and texture quality are less than desirable, thereby resulting in a major cost disadvantage as compared to the electroplating process.
When a metallic thin film is deposited by the MOCVD process, chemical additives such as catalysts can be added to increase deposition speed and enhance basic characteristics of the metallic thin film. However, a problem arises in that no CVD equipment cluster is provided in which an in-situ process is carried out after the use of a barrier deposition and a catalyst enabling plasma treatment.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the background art and achieves other advantages not realized by the background art. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device that substantially obviates one or more problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device that enables CE and plasma treatment and at the same time removes residue produced from the surface after the deposition of a Cu thin film through plasma treatment, thereby increasing Cu thin film deposition speed and lowering the production cost.
These and other objects are accomplished by Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device comprising a load lock carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes; an aligner carrying out an alignment process, the alignment process ensuring a wafer reaches a desired position; a de-gas chamber removing residue produced on a surface of the wafer for the wafer processes; a feeding chamber provided with a robot, the feeding chamber positioning the wafer in and out of chamber for the wafer processes; a pre-cleaning chamber cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer fed by the feeding chamber; a barrier metal deposition chamber depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer; an adhesion glue layer (AGL) flash Cu deposition chamber depositing flash Cu on the barrier metal to enhance adhesion of the Cu thin film before depositing the film; a CECVD deposition chamber equally processing CE (Chemical Enhancer) and depositing a CVD Cu thin film on the wafer where flash Cu is deposited; and a plasma treatment chamber carrying out a plasma treatment on the wafer to form an equal super-filling after CE and another plasma treatment to remove iodine (I) produced on the surface of Cu thin film after the deposition of the CVD Cu thin film.
These and other objects are further accomplished by Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device comprising a load lock carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes; an aligner carrying out an alignment process, the alignment process ensuring a wafer reaches a desired position; a de-gas and in-situ annealing chamber removing residue such as gas produced on a surface of the wafer, processing in-situ annealing to enhance adhesion of a Cu thin film deposited thereon, and controlling a texture of the Cu thin film; a feeding chamber provided with a robot, the feeding chamber positioning the wafer in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a pre-cleaning chamber cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer fed by the feeding chamber; a barrier metal deposition chamber depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer; a CE treatment chamber processing an equal Chemical Enhancer (CE) adsorption before depositing a Cu thin film on the barrier metal; a CVD Cu deposition chamber depositing the Cu thin film on an entire surface of the wafer treated with CE; and a plasma treatment chamber carrying out a plasma treatment on the wafer, the plasma treatment forming an equal super-filling after the CE treatment and removing iodine (I) produced on the surface of Cu thin film after the deposition of the CVD Cu thin film.
These and other objects are further accomplished by Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device comprising a load lock carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes; an aligner carrying out an alignment process, the alignment process ensuring a wafer reaches a desired position; a de-gas chamber removing residue produced on a surface of the wafer; a first feeding chamber provided with a robot, the feeding chamber positioning the wafer in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a pre-cleaning chamber cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer fed by the first feeding chamber; a barrier metal deposition chamber depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer; a PVD Cu deposition chamber depositing flash Cu on the barrier metal to enhance adhesion of a CVD Cu; a second feeding chamber feeding the wafer deposited with flash Cu; a third feeding chamber positioning the wafer fed by the second feeding chamber in and out of chambers of the wafer processes; a CE treatment chamber processing an equal Chemical Enhancer (CE) treatment on an entire surface of the wafer positioned by the third feeding chamber; a plasma treatment chamber processing a plasma treatment on an entire surface of the wafer treated with CE to form an equal super-filling; a CECVD Cu deposition chamber depositing a Cu thin film on the entire surface of the wafer processed by particle filling; and an in-situ annealing chamber enhancing adhesion and controlling texture of the Cu thin film.
These and other objects are further accomplished by Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device comprising a load lock carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes; an aligner carrying out an alignment process, the alignment process ensuring a wafer reaches a desired position; a de-gas chamber removing residue produced on a surface of the wafer; a first feeding chamber provided with a robot, the feeding chamber positioning the wafer in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a pre-cleaning chamber cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer fed by the first feeding chamber; a barrier metal deposition chamber depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer; a PVD Cu deposition chamber depositing flash Cu on the barrier metal to enhance adhesion of a CVD Cu; a second feeding chamber feeding the wafer deposited with flash Cu; a third feeding chamber positioning the wafer fed by the second feeding chamber in and out of chambers of the wafer processes; a first CECVD Cu deposition chamber processing a first particle filling step on an entire surface of the wafer positioned by the third feeding chamber; a plasma treatment chamber processing a plasma treatment on the entire surface of the wafer processed by the first particle filling step; a second CECVD Cu deposition chamber processing a second particle filling step on the entire surface of the wafer treated with plasma; a CVD Cu deposition chamber depositing a Cu thin film on the entire surface of the wafer processed by the first and second particle filling steps; and an in-situ annealing chamber enhancing adhesion and controlling texture of the Cu thin film.
These and other objects are further accomplished by Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device comprising a load lock carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes; an aligner carrying out an alignment process, the alignment process ensuring a wafer reaches a desired position; a de-gas chamber removing residue produced on a surface of the wafer; a first feeding chamber provided with a robot, the feeding chamber positioning the wafer in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a pre-cleaning chamber cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer fed by the first feeding chamber; a barrier metal deposition chamber depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer; a first plasma treatment chamber processing a plasma treatment on an entire surface of the wafer where barrier metal is formed; a second feeding chamber feeding the wafer treated with plasma; a third feeding chamber positioning the wafer fed by the second feeding chamber in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a CE treatment chamber processing an equal Chemical Enhancer (CE) treatment on the entire surface of the wafer put in by the third feeding chamber; a second plasma treatment chamber processing a plasma treatment on the entire surface of the wafer treated with CE to form an equal super-filling; a CECVD Cu deposition chamber depositing a Cu thin film on the entire surface of the wafer processed by particle filling; and an in-situ annealing chamber enhancing adhesion and controlling texture of the Cu thin film.
These and other objects are further accomplished by Cu film deposition equipment for a semiconductor device comprising a load lock carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes; an aligner carrying out an alignment process, the alignment process ensuring a wafer reaches a desired position; a de-gas chamber removing residue produced on a surface of the wafer; a first feeding chamber provided with a robot, the feeding chamber positioning the wafer in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a pre-cleaning chamber cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer fed by the first feeding chamber; a barrier metal deposition chamber depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer; a first plasma treatment chamber processing a plasma treatment on an entire surface of the wafer where barrier metal is formed; a second feeding chamber feeding the wafer treated with plasma; a third feeding chamber positioning the wafer fed by the second feeding chamber in and out of chambers for the wafer processes; a first CECVD Cu deposition chamber processing a first particle filling step on the entire surface of the wafer put in by the third feeding chamber; a second plasma treatment chamber processing a plasma treatment on the entire surface of the wafer processed by the first particle filling step; a second CECVD Cu deposition chamber processing a second particle filling step on the entire surface of the wafer treated with plasma; a CVD Cu deposition chamber depositing a Cu thin film on the entire surface of the wafer processed by the first and second particle filling steps; and an in-situ annealing chamber enhancing adhesion and controlling texture of the Cu thin film.
These and other objects are further accomplished by a method of depositing a Cu film for a semiconductor device comprising carrying out intermediate steps before and after a plurality of wafer processes with a load lock of a Cu film deposition equipment; aligning a wafer in a desired position with an aligner of the equipment; removing residue produced on a surface of the wafer such as a gas with at least one of a de-gas chamber or a de-gas and in-situ annealing chamber of the equipment; positioning the wafer in and out of chambers for the wafer processes with a feeding chamber having a robot; cleaning an inside and an outside of a pattern using plasma on the wafer in a pre-cleaning chamber; depositing a barrier metal on the pre-cleaned wafer in a barrier metal deposition chamber; preparing the barrier metal prior to depositing a Cu thin film thereon with a first preparation process, wherein the preparation of the barrier metal includes either an adhesion glue layer (AGL) flash Cu deposition chamber depositing flash Cu on the barrier metal to enhance adhesion of the Cu thin film before depositing the Cu thin film or a CE treatment chamber processing an equal Chemical Enhancer (CE) adsorption before depositing the Cu thin film on the barrier metal; preparing the wafer after the first preparation process with a second preparation process, the second preparation process including either a CECVD deposition chamber equally processing CE (Chemical Enhancer) and depositing a CVD Cu thin film on the wafer where flash Cu is deposited or a CVD Cu deposition chamber depositing the Cu thin film on an entire surface of the wafer treated with CE; and treating the wafer in a plasma treatment chamber, the treatment including carrying out a plasma treatment on the wafer to form an equal super-filling and another plasma treatment to remove iodine (I) produced on the surface of Cu thin film.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.